Waking Up
by Dream215
Summary: So this is a story about Olivia waiting for Fitz to wake up after being shot. It is in her point of view. So let me know what you think and please be nice cause this my first story. Enjoy!
1. Waiting

This story takes place a week after the shooting and Fitz is still in the hospital unconscious. And is in the perspective of Olivia. Also this is my first story so please be nice. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been almost a week since the assassination attempt of Fitz's life. And for a week, which to me feels like a lifetime, I have been at the White House during the day aiding Cyrus in preventing Vice President Langston from destroying everything that Cyrus and Fitz had worked for, and at night I sit by Fitz's bedside hoping that he wakes up. Hoping that he will wake up the same man as I know him to be, the same man that I fell in love with.

I sit by his bed side and I hold my hand in his. The warmth of his skins sooths me, as it always has. I look at him and I see him sleep. It reminds me of the times we spent at Camp David, when I would wake up in his arms and look at him sleeping so peacefully. But now I fear that he may never wake up. Though my head always told me to try to move on and not to be this kind of woman, my heart always told me "This is right. This is what it feels to fall in love. To be in love with a man like him. A man who loves me for me, and accepts me for who I am and what I do."

3 weeks ago, when Fitz had "let me go", I felt as though my world was crashing down. The thing that I wanted for so long had finally been given to me. But when I received it, I realized that I had been living a lie. Knowing that Fitz was ready to move on, and be the man I wanted him to be at first seemed like what I most desired. But then it felt like my heart had been ripped out and everything that was once beautiful turned to nothing.

Now as I sit here with him all I want is to see him open his eyes. I want him to open his eyes and tell him that I love him so much that I can't breathe without him. That no matter what, I will always be his. I will be his Livy. I hold his hand between mine, and hold them near my cheek.

"Fitz. Please wake up. I need you. I'm lost without you. Without you I don't know who I am. My heart has always belonged to you. You are the only man that I have ever loved. So please wake up. I love you." As I say this I try to fight back the tears, but my voice shows how much I want to cry.

I wipe the tears from my eyes, and I feel something grapping my hand. I look down and its Fitz's hand. Immediately I look up at him and I see his eyes wide open. He smiles at me and says "I love you too."


	2. The Truth

**Thank you guys for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. So as a thank you I have written another chapter for this story. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Amazed by what had just happened I felt as though I were dreaming. Is this real? Is Fitz really awake? Did he really just speak?

"Liv?" He said looking at me with a small smile on his face, and with a slightly groggy tone from waking up after so long.

As I heard him call my name, I awoke from my daze and realized that this was real. The man that I love is alive and is calling my name.

"Hi. Are you ok? I should go get the doctor. They probably want to check on you." As I say this still stunned by what is happening, I slowly get up out of the chair, but Fitz holds on tight to my hand.

"No. Not just yet. Just stay with me for a little longer." He says in a somewhat weak tone of voice, and worry that if I leave I may never come back.

I nod my head and sit back down in the chair and continue to hold my hand in his. As I sit there I look at him, and in my head I thank whatever brought Fitz back to me. And grateful that I have been given this chance to be with him.

"How long have I been unconscious for?" He said trying to recall the last memory he had before waking up in the hospital with his Olivia.

"You've been unconscious for about a week. I was beginning to worry that you would never wake up." Tears started to form in my eyes as I told him this. At this moment I wasn't "the fixer", or the White House Communications Director. I was simple a woman who was sitting at the bedside of a man I loved. A man who had my heart since the first day that we met.

"Hey, no tears. Everything is going to be fine. I'm alive, and I'm here with you. Besides I couldn't die without telling you that I love you. And apologize for what happened at the restaurant." He started to recall what he had said that night. What he was doing, and the look on Olivia's face when he left her there. As he remembered these things he started to hate himself, and had become disgusted with the man he was becoming. The kind of man that Olivia never wanted him to be.

"I never wanted to hurt you Liv. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, and live the kind of life that you deserve. With a man that loves you and deserves you." He started to cry as he said these words feeling once more the regret, shame, and despair that he has felt for so long.

"I know Fitz. I know. But you have to know that no matter how hard I tried to push you away or tried to forget you I couldn't. It's like I said a year ago, that night at our spot in the rose garden. My whole life is you. I can't breathe because I'm waiting for you. You control me. I belong to you. And I've always known that my heart has always belonged to you." As I say this I try my hardest to fight back the tears to honor Fitz's wish. Now all I want to do is tell him everything that I feel before it's too late. Before we may be once more torn apart by his presidency and the husband and father that many know him to be.

Fitz smiles at me with the same smile that he has on every time that we were alone together. The same smile that I always longed to see every moment of everyday during the campaign, during the times in the White house, and when we were alone. He lets go of my hand and places it on my cheek wiping away the small tears that fall down my cheek.

"I love you Olivia Pope. You're the love of my life. No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you." He says with joy in his voice as though he were the happiest man alive.

I smile at him with the same smile that I only show for him. I bring my lips to his, and we kiss. A kiss that I have so missed ever since our secret meeting in the woods during his hunting trip. That very moment in time, made me wish that time would stop. For at that moment, all I wanted was to stay frozen in time with the man I love, and the man who loves me.


	3. We're in this Together

**Wow. Thank you guys for all of your support with my first story. So as a thank you I have written another chapter for you guys. Let me know what you think. And if you have any recommendations or requests that you would like to see happen in this story just let me know.**

* * *

We broke from our kiss, looked into each other's eyes and smiled at one another. At that moment we both felt that we had woken up from a nightmare and were finally awake.

"I should go get the doctor. I'm sure that you have questions for him. And Cyrus, Mellie, your kids and probably the entire nation want to hear that your awake. " My voice sounded happy, up until the point where I mentioned Mellie. Once again realizing the position we were in. Fitz's smile also started to fade when I mention her. At that moment he too realized the situation we were all in.

"Wait. Just sit with me here for a few more minutes. Before our time together is ruined. All I want right now is to just be with you. Just a few more minutes." He said with both sincerity and fear that he would once again lose me like he did when I resigned a year ago without saying good-bye, and the time that he officially let me go in the restaurant.

I nodded my head and sat next to him on the bed, and laid my head ever so gently on his shoulder. Slowly I breathed, afraid that I would cry once again, and trying as hard as I could to enjoy the moment we had together. But as much as I wanted to, all I could think about is the fear of losing him once again, and not being able to be with him like this. The way that I have wanted to for so long.

"How did we let things get this far Liv? Why didn't I leave Mellie when I had the chance? I could have ended it all before all of this. Before the presidency, before the sex tape that put us where we are right now. Why? Why wasn't I strong enough? Why didn't I just wait for you to come into my life?" All of these questions made him regret every decision that involved me and him. He hated himself so much. The man that he wanted to be for both us, was the exact opposite. In Fitz's eyes the kind of man that he had become when it came to his Olivia, was a monster.

"It's not your fault Fitz. If anything I should take most of the blame. All I have been doing is fighting you on this. Pushing you to stay with Mellie, and be the man that I wanted you to be. To be the president of the United States. To be a loving husband and father that I know you are. But now all of that has changed." I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked at him with sincerity, and sadness.

"When I saw you get shot I felt like my world was about to fall apart. Now all I want is to be with you. So no more resisting the chance to be together. No matter how we choose to live our lives, all I want is to be with you." I shed a few tears as I say these words to him, and am overjoyed to be finally telling him this. To finally make the choice that I want without worrying about my carrier or the kind of woman that it would make me. All that mattered was that I could be with him, and finally we both wanted the same things which I had denied us for so long.

"Do you mean that? Do you really mean that? Being in the hospital or not?" He says trying to reassure himself that this was really what I wanted and that this was real.

I nodded my head, and smiled at him while small tears of joy fell down my cheek. Now I could once again feel the happiness that I have been without for a year. The longest, hardest, and loneliest year of my life.

"So we're in this together?" He smiled and looked into my eyes. The same smile and eyes that I fell in love with that first day we met, and the time he had declared to the world during the debate that "He was a man in love with an incredible woman."

I nodded once more. Still overjoyed with that fact that we once again had a chance of being together, like we did during the campaign, and at Camp David. And the fact that the man that I loved was alive and still in love with me.

"We're in this together." I managed to say while trying to compose myself from crying even more. And resisting the possibility of becoming one of those women that cries every time she is happy. Slowly I get up off of the bed and slowly head towards the door.

"I'm going to go get the doctor, and let Cyrus know that you are ok." Wiping away the tears that remained to draw away suspicion from anyone that saw me leave his room.

"Come back soon. I love you." He said and looked at her as though he were looking at an angel.

"I love you too." I said and I walked out of the room and told the nurse to page the doctor because the President was awake. Then I called Cyrus to tell him the good news. All I could do was think about Fitz, and how grateful I am to finally be once again re-united with the man that I love. Though our journey may be long and rough, it didn't matter anymore. All that matter was that he was alive and that we would be together once again.


	4. Planning for the Future

Ok so sorry for the long wait everyone. Now that finals are over and I have time to write more to this story I am happy to give you more. And I want to thank you all for being so supportive about this story. I hope that you like it.

* * *

It has been 2 weeks. Two weeks since I was once again reunited with Fitz. And every day since then I have been grateful that he has returned to me, as the man I love. The man that I have always loved. Though our situation wasn't what we wanted me managed to make the best of the situation. During the day I would be at the White House working with Cyrus and my staff to make sure that things were under control, and Vice President Langston didn't cause any more trouble than she already had. At night I was at the hospital with Fitz, and slept within the comfort of his arms.

"Hi. How are you feeling today?" I asked.

"I am great. I feel even better now that you are here with me." Fitz said. I could tell that he was so happy to see me. He opened his arms out towards me.

I walked over toward him and was embraced by him as I had the same night that he had visited me at my apartment for the first time.

"Fitz. I have to ask you something. And it's probably something that you're not going to like." I said and I looked at him with slight worry in my eye for how he might react when I asked him this questions.

"What is it?" said Fitz. As though he too saw the expression on my face and slightly worried where this conversation was going.

"What are we going to do? I mean what are we going to do when things get back to normal? When you're out of this hospital, back at the White House, and back with Mellie?" I take a breath and try to compose myself before continuing our conversation.

"I'm worried Fitz. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again." I looked at him afraid of what the future may hold for us. For the first time in my life I was afraid, and I couldn't do or think of anything that would or could help me fix it.

"Liv. I know how worried you are, and I have to admit that I have been thinking about the same things myself. So because of all the time that I have had just laying here, I've thought about what we should do and I have already taken the first step."

"What do you mean you've taken the first step? Fitz what did you do?" I looked at him with worry and concern for what he was about to tell me. All I could do was hope that he had done nothing foolish or damaging to his presidency.

"I filed for divorce 2 days ago. I've talked with Karen and Gerry, and they understand. In fact I was surprised by how understanding they were, and how much they knew about us. They were also very open about how they wanted to live with me, once the divorce was finalized. Liv? Are you ok?" He looked at me as though he thought that I had gone into shock, and was ready to hit the call button to get help.

All I could do was be utterly and completely shocked. How could he have done this? Why did he do this?

"Fitz what were you thinking? Do you know what this could do to your presidency? How this would affect your polls? The chance of you getting re-elected? Not to mention what Cyrus is going to think when he hears about this." I said with utter amazement, worry, and a little bit of anger.

"Liv. I don't care about all of that. That is what had caused us to be apart for so long. And I am not going to go through that again." He cupped my face and looked into my eyes, the same way that he did every time that we were together. The same what they he told me in our secret way that he loved me. That I was his entire world and that I was the love of his life.

"All I want is to be with you. After being shot, and leaving you all alone without telling you how much I love you. I realize how short life can be. So I'm tired of waiting. All that matters to me know is you and the kids. So don't worry about my presidency or anything else. If things are meant to be then they will be, or knowing you and Cyrus you will make them happen." He said with a smile, trying to break the tension and awkwardness of the situation.

I thought about what Fitz had said, and how this was going to change everything. But then I thought about how this would also make a future for us possible. However there was a feeling in my gut that even though things may seem like they might be easy for us, most likely won't be. And the reason why is not only because of the polls, or the public. The one person that might hurt our chances is Mellie. Ever since the beginning she has hated the idea of Fitz and I being together. Which means that we will have to ensure that she doesn't ruin our chances once more. From that moment on instead of fighting Fitz, I would be fighting Mellie. And we both knew that that battle was going to be long and hard for both of us.

"Ok. Though I may not agree with the situation, I trust you." I looked at him and we both smiled at each other. And I think that for the first time I could see a clear and happy future with Fitz.

That night I slept within the comfort of Fitz's strong and loving arms. And for the first time in a long time we both slept without worry or fear of being caught or what might happen if we were caught. All that mattered to us was being with one another and loving each other.


End file.
